


Popularity

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You and Kate go out to eat for the first time after Leslie announces your relationship on Twitter.





	Popularity

“I’m going to be on a talk show tomorrow. You should come with.” Kate says to you as you put your supper in the microwave, trying to balance the phone in one hand and signal to your roommate to stay away from the microwave.  
“I don’t think that’d be a good idea, Kate. What would I even do?” You ask as you snap your fingers and point to your roommate’s yogurt she got out of the fridge to eat. She gives you a ‘you can’t make eat that look’.  
“You can hang out back stage and we can get food after.” Kate suggests. “It will better than those microwave meals you’re always eating.” You sigh.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea, I mean we’re dating, but no one knows we’re dating besides Leslie.” Kate laughs.  
“About that, Leslie may have posted a picture of us on her Twitter.”   
“Leslie did what?” You ask.  
“We’re Leslie official.” Kate giggles. God, her giggle was cute. “I’ll pick you up at seven! Bye!” Kate says quickly before hanging up. You look at your phone and then dial Leslie’s number.  
“Girlfriend trouble?” Liz, your roommate asks mockingly. You ignore her.  
“Hey, bitch! What’s up?” Leslie’s voice booms. You hold the phone about five inches away from your ear.  
“You announced our relationship on Twitter.” You say flatly.   
“You two are so cute! How could I not?” You can tell she’s proud of herself.  
“You’re a bitch.”  
“I know. Kate bringing you to her interview tomorrow?”  
“I don’t think I had a choice.” You say slowly. Leslie laughs.  
“That’s my baby Kate for ya!” you hear your microwave being opened.   
“Elizabeth James, get away from my microwave!” You say sternly as your turn around to see the woman reaching into the microwave.   
“But that yogurt is awful!” She whines.   
“I don’t care, you have food.”   
“Have fun fighting with your roommate.” Leslie laughs harder. “And wear something pretty to the interview.” Leslie hangs up and you set your phone on the counter as Liz pulls the food out of the microwave. You sigh.   
“This stuff is awful.” Liz mumbles through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. You prepare yourself a peanut butter sandwich, eat it, and go to bed, leaving Liz to do as she pleases.  
“Let’s do it on my twin bed, twin bed.” Wakes you from your dreamless sleep. You look at your phone. It’s Kate.  
“Hello?” You say groggily.  
“Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?” Kate says happily.  
“I slept?” You mumble, trying to process her words so early in the morning. “What time is it?”  
“Six thirty, I’ll be at your place in half an hour.” Kate says, you hear her getting things ready.  
“Okay.” You mumble.  
“Did I wake you?” She asks, concerned.  
“Nope, I’ve been awake for hours.” You say as your force yourself to sit up.  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon, sweetie!” Kate says before hanging up. You slowly get out of bed and get into the shower. The warm water helps you wake up. You quickly wash your hair and use your favorite body wash. You rush out of the shower and put on a black tank top, a blue blazer, and matching pants. You pull on a pair of nice black shoes and spray your favorite perfume on yourself. You run a brush through your wet hair as you blow-dry it so it looks descent. You have just enough time to put your roommate’s hand in a bowl of warm water before Kate’s taxi pulls up. You grab your phone, keys, and wallet and rush out the door.   
“Wow.” You say as you get into the taxi and see Kate. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing a red dress and matching heels. Her hair is wet and she has little makeup on. She blushes.  
“I do not, stop.” She smiles.  
“She takes my breath away every time I see her.” You think to yourself.  
“Doesn’t that sound fun?” Kate smiles to you.  
“Uh, what?” You ask, your thoughts interrupted. Kate laughs.  
“Nothing, you’ll find out when we get there.” She smiles. She holds your hand. Her skin is so soft and warm. You ride in exciting silence.   
“I can’t believe there’s so many people here.” You say in awe as the taxy pulls to up the studio. There’s people lined up outside to see Kate. They scream in excitement as you and Kate get out of the car. Kate places an arm around your waist and holds you close to her. She shakes some hands, signs some autographs, and takes some pictures. A teenage girl smiles at you as she asks Kate for a picture.  
“Would you be willing to be in the picture?” She asks meekly.  
“Me?” You ask, surprised. She nods.  
“Come on, it’s fun!” Kate grins. You smile at her and nod your head in agreement. You and Kate pose with the girl. Another girl, a little closer to you in age, whispers in your ear.  
“Don’t hurt my baby.” You’re caught off guard.  
“E-excuse me?” You ask her. Her brown eyes are full of aggression.  
“I will end you if you hurt Kate.” She growls. You glance at Kate, who is just out of earshot.  
“Um, okay, I wouldn’t try to hurt her, but I’ll keep that in mind.” You mumble before quickly going to Kate’s side. The two of you rush into the building.  
“Kate, darling! It’s good to see you!” A man in a suit says as he walks towards the two of you. “This must be your lovely girlfriend!” He shakes your hand.  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” You say meekly.   
“Let’s get you into hair and makeup, you’re on in five.” He says before walking off. Kate follows behind him. You’re stopped at the dressing room door.  
“Come with us.” A woman says. A second woman is standing next to her. She takes you by the hand and leads you backstage. The band that plays during the show is preparing for their spot. “You’ll be able to see everything on that screen right there.” She points to a TV screen.  
“Please don’t bother the band.” The second woman says.  
“G-got it. Where’s Kate?” You ask.  
“You’ll see her after the show.”  
“O-okay.” You sit by yourself in silence as people rush past you to play with sound equipment and test lights.  
“Quiet on the set!” Someone yells. A hush falls. A man approaches you.  
“Are you the girl Baby Kate is dating?” He looks at you harshly.  
“Y-yes, sir.” You nod.  
“You have a horrible completion. Oh well. Don’t worry, I’ll make you look presentable.”  
“P-presentable?” You instantly wished you had stayed home.  
“Oh, it’ll be fine.” He rolls his eyes as he pulls makeup out of his pockets and gets to work on your face. You don’t pay attention to the screen, you’re trying to not freak out at a stranger messing with your face.  
“And done. Just in time, too.” He mumbled.  
“Kate McKinnon, everyone!” You hear come from the speaker. You look at the screen to see Kate, who looks even more beautiful with her hair curled and flowing down her shoulders, walk on the stage. She has bright red lipstick on.   
“So, Kate, according to Leslie Jones, you have a new girlfriend.” The host smiles.  
“Yes, I do.” She smiles as she nods her head.  
“How’d you two meet?” He asks. Kate grins.   
“Well, she just kind of showed up to the studio looking for Leslie and I was the first person she ran into and it was kind of love at first sight.” She shrugs, a blush coming across her face.  
“Awe, that’s so sweet.” He laughs. “How we about we meet her? Are you guys ready to meet her?” He asks the audience, who cheers loudly.   
“That’s your cue!” Someone nudges you. You meekly walk through the row of people who are all clapping and cheering and smiling. You can’t help but smile at everyone. You join Kate on the couch.  
“So, you’re the girl that has stolen Kate’s heart?” The host smiles to you.  
“Well, she stole my heart first.” You say nervously.   
“What is it like dating Kate McKinnon?”  
“It’s definitely something. I mean we haven’t been together too long, and Leslie just made it official. But I can say that Kate has made me the happiest girl in New York.” The audience awes at your response. Kate holds your shaking hand.   
“She’s so sweet!” Kate gushes as she laughs.  
“What do you think of her, Kate?”  
“She’s adorable and sweet. I can’t wait to see where life takes us.”  
“Does she like Nino?”  
“Of course she does! Who doesn’t like Nino?” Kate smiles. The audience laughs.  
“Kate is a musical genius, are you a musical person?”  
“Um, I dabble in guitar and piano, but I’m nowhere near as good as Kate, I can’t sing either.” You smile.  
“Lovely, so, one last question for both of you. Do you see wedding bells in the future?” Kate smiles, you look confused. “Uh oh, looks like we have a mixed reaction.  
“Kate and I haven’t been together that long. I would like to think that there will be wedding bells. But, only time can tell.” The audience looks at you in surprise. You cower and look away, afraid you said the wrong thing.  
“Wow, I think that you’re a bright woman.” He smiles. “What about you Kate?”  
“Like she said, only time will tell. We can’t be sure, but I hope there will be.” She winks at you. You blush and smile.   
“Let’s have it for this power couple!” The host says as he stands up. The audience goes wild for you and Kate. The two of you walk off stage hand in hand.   
“Where should we go eat?” Kate asks as she sits in the dressing room and wipes the markup off her face. You sit on the arm of the couch behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror. You take off your blazer and toss it next to you.  
“Someplace with chicken?” You reply with a shrug. Kate smiles at you. She stands up and walks over to you. You stand up too. She places a hand on your waist and pulls you close to her.   
“You did wonderfully.” She whispers as she leans in close to you.  
“Wonderfully.” You breathe. You’re lost in her blue eyes and her voice makes you melt. You wrap your arms around her neck. You’re inches from kissing when a flash of light causes you both to jump and pull away.  
“Nice picture, girls! I love the intimacy! Can I ask you guys a few questions?” A reporter asks as he looks at the picture he took with his camera. Your face turns red in embarrassment.  
“Maybe another time, we’ll miss our train.” Kate says quickly as she gently closes the door.   
“That was rude.” You scrunch up your face.  
“He interrupted!” She protests with a smile.  
“I was talking about him.” She laughs.  
“Now, where were we?” She purrs as she pulls you close to her again.  
“Miss. McKinnon, tell us who you’re wearing!” A woman barges into the dressing room.  
“Alright, give the girls their space!” A security guard steps in and closes the door as he deals with the commotion.  
“Let’s get out of here, Kate.” You say nervously as you pull on your blazer.  
“I’m sorry about all of this.” Kate sighs.  
“Hey, it comes with the territory. It’s not your fault. You’re just doing what you love.” You give her a reassuring smile. “Let’s get out of here.” You wink.  
“There’s a whole crowd of people out here wanting to talk to us.”  
“But they aren’t outside that window.” You grin.  
“Sounds rebellious. I like it.” You carefully climb out of the window, trying not to make a bunch of noise. You help Kate out of the window. She can’t help but giggle. “This is better than when I snuck into a zoo afterhours.” She giggles.   
“I don’t want to know.” You laugh.  
“Let’s get food, I know of this amazing place a few blocks away.” She smiles. She takes your hand and leads you to a simple restaurant.   
“Hello, is it just the two of you?” The waitress asks as she looks up from her phone. She is instantly stunned when she realizes it’s Kate McKinnon.  
“Yeah, just the two of us.” Kate replies. The waitresses leads the two of you to a table near one of the huge windows.  
“This won’t end well, will it?” You ask Kate as you notice people begin to stare.  
“No, it won’t. We can go somewhere else, if you want.”  
“No, it’s fine. Honestly.”   
“What can I get you two to drink?”  
“I’ll have water.” Kate smiles.  
“Me too.”  
“Have you decided what you want to eat?”  
“I’ll have the pony shoe with fries and a roll.” Kate says.  
“Uh, I’ll have the chicken tenders with mashed potatoes and corn.” You say, looking at the menu.  
“Lovely, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress walks away.  
“I think you just made her year.” You laugh.  
“I think so, too.” Kate smiles.  
“Excuse me, are you Kate McKinnon?” A man comes up to the table.  
“Yes, I am.” She smiles warmly.  
“Would you sign this? My kid is a huge fan.” He hands her a napkin and a pen.  
“Sure, thing!” Kate smiles as she takes the napkin and pen and signs her name.   
“Thank you so much!” He smiles as she hands the napkin and pen to him. He walks away.   
“Hello, ladies.” Another man says not long after the first leaves.  
“Hello.” Kate smiles to him.  
“May I ask you a few questions?” He pulls up a chair between you and Kate.  
“Um, we’re kind of in the middle of something.” You pipe up. He glares at you.  
“Now, what advice do you have for any young girls out there wanting to do comedy?” He pulls out a small notebook from the pocket of his shirt and a pen from behind his ear.   
“Just keep working at it.” Kate smiles.  
“Good, good. How do you make it in Hollywood?” He asks. These questions continue until your food arrives.  
“If you’d excuse us, we’d like to have a quiet meal in peace.” Kate says politely. The man nods and leaves. A flash interrupts your boredom. You look towards the source to see a crowd of people taking pictures of you and Kate. You sigh disappointedly. Kate seems to notice this. “I’m so sorry. We should have gone somewhere exclusive.” She looks down at her hands.  
“What? No, I’m just daydreaming.” You lie, trying to recover.   
“I’m sorry this isn’t the kind of meal you’d like to be having.” She reaches across the table and rubs your hand. A manager approaches you. You suppress a groan.  
“Excuse me, ladies, but allow me to move you to a private section of the restaurant to avoid any more issues.” He says politely.  
“Thank you, we really appreciate it.” Kate smiles. He nods as he leads the two of you to your new table. You’re the only ones in this private section. A waiter brings your plates and fills your cups with water.  
“What an amazing day.” You smile to her.  
“It won’t be easy you know, this will get harder as we become more well known as a couple.” Her face falls. “I understand if it’s too much for you and want out.” You squeeze her hand.  
“I’d move mountains for you. I’d go through torture and loss and pain just to be with you. I can handle anything as long as I’m with you.” You smile to her as you kiss her hand. She grins and in that moment, you both know that everything will be alright.


End file.
